


At Sunrise

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Lemuel Unchained, Spoilers, s1e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Manfred patching up Olivia after they saved Lemuel.





	At Sunrise

“Olivia.” Manfred rushed up the stairs, finding the other human stood beside the window, blood dripping from her wrist and a bandage wrapped around her thigh and she really smiled at him for the first time since he’d come to town.

He felt the breath go out of him in relief, it worked, Lem was okay.

Turning away he grabbed the first aid kit from a near by room and came back, sitting with her quietly, gently wiping away the extra blood and spraying it with an antiseptic before going about stitching the thin wound. Olivia's face was back in the neutral expression she usually wore around him.

“So, your grandma was the one who made Lem what he is, does that mean you can use magic?” The blond was curious but the look in her eye told him she was more then curious, she was gauging him, measuring him up, it made him feel like an ant under a magnifying glass that was about to be crushed.

“Yeah.” Manfred stayed focused on each new stitch. “All Gypsys can, doesn’t mean we’re powerful.” He muttered, working on the final of eight stitches, tying and cutting it before spraying it again and then adding a thin pad and taping it in place.

“So you’re not powerful?” Olivia prodded.

“No, I’m a guy, women are better at magic, that’s why more of them are witches.” He started wrapping the bandage, watching Olivia’s face for any reaction, she gave none but let him know that it was the right tightness to do what it needed but not cut off her circulation.

Fixing the bandage in place before pulling the blond to her feet, Olivia letting the brunette help her walk as they made their way out into the sunlight.


End file.
